


beautiful pain

by succi_saihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Korekiyo rapes Tenko bc she looks like his sister: the fic, Mind Break (sort of), Vomit, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara
Summary: Korekiyo is reminded of his sister. But the girl he has his eye on will not comply. No matter.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	beautiful pain

Tenko was automatically suspicious when Korekiyo invited her to investigate with him. After all, he was a boy, and a creepy one at that. 

“But Himiko is going to be there,” Korekiyo protested. This was, of course, a fabrication, but how was he supposed to get the man-hating girl to go with him?

Tenko considered this, tapping her foot on the ground as she did so. Finally, she made up her mind and agreed to come along. “Alright. Tenko will come.”  
  


Smiling under his mask at how easy it was, Korekiyo led her down a hallway to an empty closet.

”Himiko is in the closet?” Tenko asked suspiciously. 

“There’s a passageway hidden here,” Korekiyo quickly explained. 

Believing him, Tenko walked inside, and he went in behind her, locking the door in secret.

”Himiko?” Tenko called. “Himiko? Where are you?!” When there was no answer, she began to panic. “Did one of those awful boys get her?! Is she hurt?!”

Tenko’s worried exclamations were soon silenced by bandaged fingers in her mouth. As she panicked and thrashed, attempting to strike Korekiyo, the boy lifted up her skirt, revealing her purple panties. 

“You degenerate!” she attempted to scream, kicking at him, but in response, Korekiyo merely pinned her down and pulled down her panties, revealing her pussy. 

“Kukukukuku…your fear is exquisite…” Korekiyo whispered as he removed his pants and underwear. As he had to remove his hand from Tenko’s mouth to do so, she resumed her screams, but in response he shoved his cock into her mouth.

  
Tenko gagged on the sudden intrusion into her mouth, and by a degenerate, no less! Tears sprung into her eyes as she realized there was nothing she could do. As the cock went deeper into her throat, she vomited, tears and the contents of her stomach staining her shirt.

Korekiyo merely removed his cock from her mouth and shoved his underwear in as a gag while he rammed himself into her pussy. She was tight, definitely a virgin, and soon, she began to bleed. 

_I can’t believe this is happening,_ she thought, her entire body filled with pure fear and pain. She felt a warm release between her legs and realized that she had wet herself from fear. _I’m supposed to be brave…_

  
Although Tenko was humiliated and frightened, Korekiyo felt nothing but pleasure and saw nothing but beauty at the sight of her covered in her own bodily fluids. He felt himself about to cum, and he finished inside her, adding more humiliation and suffering. It was too much, and Tenko passed out.

Korekiyo then cleaned himself up, attempting to look as much as possible like he had simply been investigating. As he left, he smiled at Tenko’s unconscious form. He would come back for her, oh yes.


End file.
